


Neverland

by Kalu19



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalu19/pseuds/Kalu19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To never grow up is a child’s wish<br/>To never grow old is an adult’s desire<br/>But to be forever young belongs only to one person and one person alone<br/>Luna Saintclaire doesn't believe in magic, fairytales and specially not in love at first site. Those thoughts were too childish for her. Her life was monotone so she got excitement going outdoors and reading. Then she found herself questioning the very soil she walked on, it seem everything that she believed was reality had turned into fiction. She found herself in a live storytelling with sirens, pirates,Indians, fairies and a harem of lost boys. her main problem was not the fairytale bullshit she was living in, no, her situation was bigger, tougher, obsessed and a bundle of danger from every breath. Her problem was her frenemy, her captive and the everlasting<br/>Peter Pan, the frozen prince of neverland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

Chapter 1 First meeting

Sundays were wonderful. They were special, but they also told the end of a free and peaceful weekend. It was November so every tree was full of orange, brown, and red, making beautiful scenery from every view. It would had been a perfect night to go out and see the moon and feel the cold night breeze, but for Luna Saintclaire it was against her wishes that she was in a night club with two of her already drunk friends, Emily and Lucy,who had already gotten lost in the crowd. And so, Luna decided to go back to her house not wanting to upset her 15 year old younger brother, Benedict. That was her first mistake. Luna never agreed to go to those kinds of place, she never even drank, but maybe the main mistake and most severe was when she turned her head feeling someone’s eyes on her. At first there was nothing, then she saw him, beautiful light brown eyes followed her blue ones and in that moment Luna was captured. The eyes disappeared among the crowed dancing and jumping, then they appeared again never leaving her attention, then the eyes had a face for only a fraction of a second and it took Luna’s breath away and just like that he was gone, like the wind.

Luna turned around looking sideways, but whoever the beautiful face was, was gone now and just like that she also decided to leave it behind, her heart still beating fast. Outside she went to wait for the bus, Luna was 16, how she got into the club was only because her friend Emily was excellent in making fake documents and also she knew the owner of the club. Luna knew how to drive but she wasn’t allowed to drive the car nor go many places alone so she took the bus, she had no problem with it, she enjoyed the strange stories one could get out of the small ride. Luna’s dark hair danced as the cold wind hit it. She turned so that it would not bother her face earning her the surprise of seen three young men all wearing hoodies representing a forest animal. Luna thought it would’ve looked cute on children, but the men in front of her were her age or less. They looked ridiculous to her. She tried not to laugh and to think of them as dangerous as they got closer to her.

“Hey princess what are you doing all alone out here” - the one under a black bear hood asked

“What else does one do in a bus stop? Oh right wait for a bus how cool is that” – Luna couldn’t help herself she loved the opportunity to create sarcasm remarks especially to dumb questions

“Someone is on a foul mood tonight” – Luna rolled her eyes at the remark

“Or maybe is because she wished for more intelligent company, or mature for that matter” – Luna said as she looked them up and down

“It looks more like you’re checking us out than criticizing our awesome wardrobe ideas”

“Listen, bear boy, if you think you look awesome then you really have issues up in your head, I mean what are you, four? Grow up” – when the words left her mouth Luna felt wrong about it, it was like telling a child Santa wasn’t real, but she couldn’t understand why, they weren’t kids, they were at least her age. The man under the bear hood was going to reply when the one under a fox hoodie stopped him and walked near Luna.

“What’s your definition of maturity Luna? – The low and masculine voice said and it made Luna jump. She had never said her name out loud so it got to her on how they would know it. It was already clear to her she was in danger of 3 psychopaths, she started to back away slowly then the young man spoke again. – “I’m old enough to know that your attitude is nothing new, your words are nothing and right now I suggest you change your attitude or I worry for your state of mind”

“Well that’s my problem, but thanks for your non welcomed concern” – Luna turned and walked away as fast as she could just as the three of them went after her, knocking her down to the floor. She yelled and hit them but they were strong, very strong. She could feel their muscles under their jackets.

A sudden pair of arms pulled the one of the fox hoodie off Luna; the same pair of hands pulled the other two boys off and held Luna up and cradled her in his arms like a child. Luna looked up and saw the warm brown eyes of her captor, the same pair of eyes that had gotten her attention inside the club. He turned to see the boys and glared in their direction as he walked away with Luna in his arms. She was speechless and still in shock, her heart drumming in her chest, but her eyes never left her savior just like he would not glance at her. She heard a familiar noise and looked away from the man just to see the bus near them. He stopped and lowered her gently finally sparing her a glance. His golden bunch of loosed curls got into his eyes and made him look childish and cute, he captivated Luna. He stopped the bus with a wave of his hand and pulled her in gently. He slowly moved his hand to her face taking a loosed strand of her long brown hair away from her face. Then just like a dream he turned and walk away as the doors started to close leaving Luna thinking how much of it really happened and when will she ever meet the silent and mysterious young man. As she took the last seat in the bus she turned to look outside just in time to see a strange light following the bus, but she blinked and it was gone.

This was the first of many strange nights for Luna Saintclaire


	2. Chapter 2    Silver lullaby

“Luna, are you day dreaming again?”

“You’ve been like that since Sunday, are you sure you’re alright?”

Luna was just getting out of school with her friends, but they kept bothering her about spacing out all the time. They hit the mark of course. It had started after Sunday; the young man who saved her was still ruling her mind not of love, but of curiosity. But Emily and Lucy knew no boundaries when it came to an interesting topic, Luna knew she could barely get them off if they knew something was wrong and sounded interesting.

“Did you meet someone special?” – Emily asked while playing with her brown hair, Luna just ignored her.

“Lu, you never told us you left and we got worried, so don’t go blaming it on us if we are curious about what happened to you.”

“Nothing happened, if something had I would have told you” she mentally agreed with herself that Sunday night had been too crazy for her, especially when she didn’t even say thank you to the blond.

“Oh Lu, it’s your dear baby brother” – Lucy said with a smirk. She had a crush on Ben ever since he tutored her. Unfortunately, he was never interested in dating, he had had a girlfriend before but it ended so badly that he just wanted to stay single for a while. Luna turned her head in his direction, seeing his mess of brown hair that almost covered his classes. 

“Hey Luni, let’s go home” – Luna gave him her best glare, she hated when he called her Luni – “Oh the scary eyes, give me a moment while I go tremble in a corner” if Luna liked making sarcastic comments her brother rivaled it by loving it and making it worse if he could. He could match her attitude easily.

“Don’t forget to change your diapers, little bro” - Luna turned to her friends and smiling said good bye as she went out of the classroom. Ben walked next to her and even though he was a year younger he was taller than Luna, not only that, but he was the mature type who kept to themselves. He was well known in school not for his skills, but for the fight he finished last year when a boy in Luna’s class tried to get her to date him, he had somehow heard about it and rushed to her class only to knock the boy out with a punch in the face. He appeared fragile but Luna was one of the few who knew Ben could handle himself, it use to be her who looked after him but a few years ago Ben had a drastic change in personality and physical appearance. 

“Why so quiet? You’re usually babbling about your day. Oh, wait let me correct that, complaining is the better word for it.” Luna said smiling at him she liked teasing him.

“I’m just tired; did you get your grades?

“Yep, 3 A’s and 2 B’s and I’m not even trying this year.”

“Oh, you have to try? Ben smirk

“No, I don’t. I just get bored and love to fail and repeat a grade just to be with you, that’s how much I love you.” – Luna made her tone of voice so sweet it made Ben stop and give her a disgusted look.

“I’ll happily change schools thank you very much”

“Are you breaking up with me!!?? Luna acted shock stopping in front of Ben as he rolled his eyes smiling.

“I could, but then I remember I live next to your room so it would be pointless" Luna laughed.

Luna continued to her house laughing with her brother on the way. They had a good relationship as siblings mostly because they had stayed alone most of the time since their parents work overseas and they would stay with their aunt. Now they were staying for the week, a rare occasion. Luna and Ben entered their house as their aunt yelled to get ready for dinner. Luna ran to her room leaving her bags and books on her bed, she was going to go downstairs when she saw a silver light in her window. She almost swore it look like a star as she got closer to her window, but the light then moved so fast Luna lost track of it. Curious she went downstairs saying to her aunt she was going to pick something up in the mailbox. Luna searched everywhere, but the silver light was nowhere to be seen and it was already night time.Back inside she sat in the table next to her brother.

“So what was so important that you went outside?” – Ben whisper as he took a piece of meat.

“None of your damn business” 

“Are you meeting with someone behind my back, sis?” Luna glanced at Ben, his tone was relaxed, but the meaning behind it meant he knew something and it worried her. Ben was a strategist and he liked playing games with her.

“Who would I meet? Besides, are you referring to something in specific?”

“No. just asking nothing more” he said smiling.

“Benedict, you should show more respect to your older sister” – Ben and Luna glanced at their aunt, she was in her 40’s with blonde hair tied in a donut and dashing cloths. She worked as a designer and was old fashioned. She was their father's older sister, she had never married so it was easier for her to look after them when their parents were out.“Luna, is there someone you’re interested in?” She asked.

“No. it’s just Ben trying to play games. I am not looking for romance at the moment, I want to focus on my studies” Luna replied smiling as Ben rolled his eyes.

“Your parents should arrive tomorrow so I want both of you here early. Understand?

“Aunt, I have after school activities and I need to attend, its important” Ben said finishing his glass of soda. Luna gave him a confused look, she thought he be the first to run up to their parents.

“Very well.”

“I’m done. I’ll go take a shower” Luna said as she stormed upstairs to the bathroom, she had to or Ben would have wrestle her for it. When she finished she went to her room with her short pants and sleeveless shirt ready for bed. She had no homework and she was glad about it since she wanted to have a good night sleep. She looked up to the night sky noticing how the bright stars were making the sky look so beautiful. Slowly she got on her bed and rested on her soft covers almost drifting to sleep, when she heard a flute playing in the background. Luna remained with her eyes closed thinking it was the neighbors, then she recognized the melody and smiled unconsciously. It was Silver bells, she opened her eyes curious at why someone would be playing a Christmas song so early, but amused it was her favorite song. She fell asleep feeling happy noticing she had been upset or preoccupied in her mind and the melody soothed her as she continue to sing the song in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - thank u 4 reading *smiles*


	3. Follow the leader

"Ben, I'm serious didn't you hear it? It was loud enough."  
"No Luna, I even went downstairs to have a drink and never heard any music, especially Christmas ones."  
"But I heard it; it was some sort of flute." She insisted over the weird lullaby  
"Luna, I have work to do so stop trying to convince me of something that I didn't hear” Ben had gotten up from his desk and glared at Luna, he hated been interrupted when he was working.  
"Fine, whatever, I'm going back home, aunt Macy must have picked up mom and dad already. Don't be home too late" Luna slammed the door angry, she hated when things sounded crazy especially from her. She wasn't fond of make-believe and crazed up stories. What had happen the night before was nothing, but she sounded crazy to her brother and that made her upset. She was downstairs near the school backyard considering taking the forest path to her house, Luna would take it when she wanted some time alone or when boredom stroked and she wanted to race Ben. Today, she just felt the forest calling her and for no reason what so ever she started humming silver bells. A sudden laughter made her freeze on her feet, she followed it and looked up at a tree, the boy with the fox hood was seating on a branch watching her as he ate an apple.  
"Oh. Sorry. It's just, for someone so serious you sure have your Christmas spirit up and ready."   
"Is it fox season yet? Luna tried her sweetest voice, trying to hide the fact her heart was drumming in her chest  
“If you catch me what will you do to me? She could practically see his smirk.  
"Skin you alive?  
"Considering my fox skin is a jacket I don't think that will work out, honey."  
"Who said anything about the jacket?  
"I think I'm in love" he started to play with the apple as he moved around on the branch – "well, the forbidden is a very good temptation, don't you think Luna? His voice had already met adulthood, but he was clearly still a young man who apparently was more than just dangerous.  
"Are you alone? Where's your pack of weirdos?" why had she not run away at this point was beyond her  
"Behind you! He yelled making Luna scream and twirl to meet with whatever was coming her way, but anger boil as she saw he faked it  
"You're way too easy cupcake, I even feel bad."  
"Why won't you leave me alone?  
"Because I'm bored and last time we didn't get to play, Luna" the boy's hood leveled up showing his wide smile, giving Luna shivers. He seemed to almost say something else before he jumped off the tree just as a rock was thrown his way. Luna turned to see her brother with anger in his face going after the fox boy.  
"Wait, Ben! She held his arm just in time "don't, there are more of them and they are crazy and strong. Don't bother, I'm fine."  
"This isn't the first time? He met her eyes and she let go realizing something was wrong.  
"Ben, weren't you going home later?  
“Didn’t you text me saying Aunt Macy was here to give us a ride home? His eyes questioned hers. Luna rapidly went ballistic searching for her cell phone but found nothing.  
"You didn't text me, did you?  
"My bad, I lost my phone, maybe I left it in my class or something” Luna looked apologetic and felt stupid about it, but she felt scared about who would have text Ben about them. Her brother eyed her analyzing the situation; clearly in his face he was not happy.  
"Luna, let's just go home before any other psycho goes after you, I'm too tired to care at this point anyways."  
"Apparently I attract animals."  
"My sister the animal magnet, as if my job was not difficult enough" Luna hit Ben in the head but smiled at him. She had wondered what would have happened if Ben hadn't gotten that message to come down, or if it was one of the other boys who did it. But she kept having met them before a secret from Ben. Luna didn't want to make a scene of something that she could probably still handle on her own. At that thought the beautiful face of her savior that night came to her mind making her smile wider.  
"Oh damn, I forgot I had to pick some documents for the teacher"  
"It’s fine Ben. I can walk home, I'll stay near people"  
"Here, take my phone just in case, you're the older sibling so I'm going to trust your decision" Ben told her with a stern face; Luna just nodded and continued her way home. She was nervous as she headed back to her house, having seen the dam fox boy again made her worried if he was stalking her. She stopped walking as she heard Silver Bell's being played again, her eyes went wide and she had stopped walking.  
"I must be losing it, or someone is playing a bad joke on me" she heard a noise coming from behind and she turned to find a boy who had a rabbit hoodie, he and Luna had a stare down, even if she could not see his face she could feel his glare. He suddenly turned and ran the other direction. Luna looked around her to see if people could see him too, but no one was even giving the running rabbit a glance of importance. It made her angry and she felt as if they were making fun of her. She considered running to her house but it would make people look at her weird and call unwanted attention to her. So she just walked faster, Ben's cell on her hand. She was going to cross the street when a hand pulled her back, making her hit a light green jacket with the smell of pine trees. Luna panic thinking it was one of the boys, but the hand holding her was warm and gentle, something that made Luna at ease. She took a deep breath and looked up her deep ocean eyes meeting the light brown pair almost cover in golden twirls of hair.  
Luna felt butterflies in her stomach realizing who was holding her, she pushed away to meet him straight on. She had promised to say thank you when she met him again, but her voice didn't want to work and she just wanted to look at him feeling stupid and immature. He suddenly held her hand and with the other he made the gesture of silence so that she would not make a sound. Then as if in a dream in slow motion he ran holding her hand, Luna realized he was taking her somewhere, but she was so surprised her brain had stop functioning or maybe it was because he would turn back to see her and give her a smile that would tell her "trust me".  
"Guess I'll follow you" she whispered to herself but he seemed to hear her and laugh, she decided to push it a little more "I'm Luna, Luna Saintclair."  
He stopped and she felt worried she had done something wrong, he turned to face her and held her hand to him kissing the back of it so gently Luna felt as if she had not seen it she would had not believed he did it. The cold wind passed through them moving his twirls from his eyes as he was looking at her.  
"I'm Peter" Luna was surprised at his voice it held a very light English scent to it, his eyes seem to dance at some inner joke he had "Peter Pan, the pleasure is all mine Miss Luna"  
Luna felt her day had just gone from bad to freaking strange and unreal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy the ending of the chapter *smiles* now things get interesting. thank you for reading, hope you enjoy it.


	4. family reunion

"I'm Peter, Peter Pan."  
The voice and words still hunted Luna, she felt sick and tired but most of all disappointed. The man she had hoped to see was just as crazy as the ones after her in animal jakets. The difference was that he had helped her twice and was very polite. He had even made her think she had been dreaming. Ever since she had met him everything had started to be weird and strange to the point where she didn't care anymore. After he had told her his name she had stared at him in disbelieve, but she saw no lie in his eyes. Luna decided to ignore the alarms in her head about the mysterious blond and just pass it out as a coincidence. After walking together for a while he had to do something important, so he bid her farewell and disappeared, not before kissing her hand of course and staring straight into her blue eyes.  
"Luna, darling what's the matter?" Her mother had entered her room with a worried face. They had arrived before Luna; she had returned to her house feeling she had stepped out of a dream and paranoid thanks to her animal stalkers.  
"Luna?" Her mother asked again.  
"Mother, I'm fine really. I just feel tired, that's all" Luna smiled trying to assure her.  
"Did you like your gifts?"  
"Yes very much. Thanks a lot, mother"  
"I'm so glad. Now, if only Benedict would come home already so we can have dinner” she pouted. Luna had to laugh, her mom acted like a 20-year-old girl.  
"Mother, please you know what a workaholic he is sometimes. Just let him be, he will arrive when he has finished his work load or whatever he's up to."  
"Macy told me you have been acting strange lately; is there something you worry about, Luna?" Her mother stared at the same color of eyes as hers, but Luna remained silent.  
"No. Nothing at all” she found it would be silly to mention the stalkers.  
"Are you sure, darling? You can always talk to us you know." Her mother gently caressed Luna's long dark hair "You know you can always go with us and study abroad, you may even find a fine young man to marry."  
"Marriage already mother? What is this the 18th century? Luna laughed, but felt a bit angry at the mention of control over her life.  
"No, I was just saying Luna, you are free to choose who you want just as long as he can provide a future for you."  
"That's great and all, but I'm not interested in any of that at the moment so I will like to finish school and later go to where I think is best for me." Luna got up and walked to her closet "I want to rest a little, could I?  
"Yes honey, I'll wake you up when Ben gets here so we can eat. Luna, why do you have Ben's phone?" She asked when she saw it on her bed.  
"I lost mine; I think I left it in my classroom. I'll check on it tomorrow, don't worry." Luna had maintained a well poker face; she needed to so that no one would worry about her. She had decided to take a bath to relax.  
When she had put on her pajamas her mother called from downstairs that Ben had arrived. She hurried downstairs to have dinner. Ben looked tired and upset, but when Luna tried to talk to him he just brushed her off. Luna was going to ask him what was going on but her mother called for her help so she let it go. When everyone was seated Luna tried to get Ben's attention, but he just ignored her. It was upsetting.  
Luna, what have you been up to since our last visit? Her father asked he was very tall with dark eyes; he always had the business attitude on. He used to be more of a family man back when Luna was nine years old, but after the accident the night they were out on a vacation he had changed. Her mother Claudia was softer and warmer, but she also had a firm hand when she needed to. Luna always thought she took on her father's attitude, but looked more like her mother.  
"Nothing much" she answered as she took a sip of her coke. “Father, you think we could go to a family camping trip next week?  
"I'm sorry, Luna I can’t, maybe next year." He didn’t let room for discussion   
"So Ben, did you finish your extra work load? Their mother asked, but he remained silent as if thinking his words carefully.  
"Yes and I even saw a wolf" everyone stared at Ben surprised.  
"Nonsense Benedict, there hasn't been a wolf in these parts for years, stop making up stories," Aunt Macy said as she continue on her food.  
"I'm not lying, this wolf was very smart," he eyed Luna for a second. "It even had a fox as a friend."  
Luna's heart sank, she recognized where he was going with his story. She remained calm but tried to give Ben a sign to stop it.  
"A wolf with a fox, honey this must be your best story yet!" Their mother laughed.  
"I agree mother, but that fox looked more dangerous than the wolf, almost like it could recognize me."  
"I bet it's because you threw a rock at it when it tried to attack me," Luna said calmly, but their parents had stopped eating and were staring at them as if they were crazy, only aunt Macy stayed eating normally as if they had said and Luna were looking at each other and it seemed something was wrong. "Ben did the fox attack you?" Their mother asked.  
"No but the wolf gave me a warning about the moon," he replied.  
"So, we got wolves now." Luna said to herself feeling frustrated she remembered seen only the fox, the bear, and the rabbit. Now there was a wolf boy that meant one more troublesome crazy bastard. "Ben did they follow you?"  
"Oh for Pete's sake, stop it already with the make-believe stories!" Macy yelled already angry “Stop and grow up!"  
"Macy, let them be it sounds interesting anyway," Claudia waved her hand at her then stared at her children "But really what is all this about kids?"  
"It's 's a new game we have, but it got boring, so I'll head up to my room first," Ben said as he did one of his fake smiles and went upstairs, Luna also apologized and ran after him.  
"Ben, wait! Listen!"  
"No, Luna you listen! What the hell did you get yourself into? His tone of voice got high, but it was still a whisper.  
"I did nothing, they just decided to stalk me for no reason after they saw me in that damn club." Luna felt her anger dripping in her words.  
"What club?" Ben questioned.  
"It was a friend's idea, the point is if it weren't for …" Luna stopped before she mentioned Peter to Ben; it would have made things worse for both. She also felt she wanted to keep that secret to herself. Luna turned her eyes away from Ben and went to her room stopping at her door. –"I'm sorry, Ben let's stop for now, I'm tired and we will just end up making things worse. Let's talk tomorrow." – Luna entered her room feeling angry and frustrated. She didn't like having fights with Ben, but she gained this one on her own, she needed to do something about the stalkers and fast. As she tied her hair into a ponytail she looked at the mirror and saw something silver on her bed that was not there before.  
Her cell phone, only it had a new attachment to it, a red feather. Luna went towards the bed and picked up her phone, it was as she left it, nothing new to it except for the beautiful feather. She noticed she had a new message from an unknown number; reading it her eyes went wide in curiosity as she did what it told her.  
"Look to your window Luna"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN yeyyy chap 4 *smiles* hope you enjoy and have fun


	5. The boy at her window

Luna loved to read and go on family trips to the outdoors. She enjoyed a quiet life as long as it was to her standards, nothing she could not understand or believe and nothing childish or immature. But lately she had been seen things that were starting to feel uncommon and unrealistic, things that were starting to sound irrational even when she said them in her head.  
After reading the text she found herself looking at a person's figure standing in the window with a bright light illuminating behind him making the person seem surreal and magical. Luna's heart started to beat fast getting nervous, not knowing what was happening. She slowly backed away, the person then moved inside the room jumping down from the tall window.  
"Luna?" She thought she recognized the voice but it didn't stop her from losing it, just as the first scream started to come out from her mouth a hand quickly stopped it. She panicked and started to hit the person, her eyes closed trying hard to escape the cage of strong arms she felt she was in. "Luna stop, calm down." She heard a light English accent and opened her eyes wide. As she calmed down the hand left her mouth.  
"Peter?" Luna asked surprised at the blond but was cut short as her mother came to the door.  
"Luna, is everything alright?" Luna started to panic, but as she turned back to Peter he was gone, as if he had disappeared in midair "Luna? Is Ben there?"  
"….eh no sorry, my bad I just saw an ugly insect, it surprised me so I screamed," she hated lying, but the problem at hand didn't give her a choice. "Mother, I'm going to bed so talk tomorrow."  
"So soon? I thought we could talk a little more since I'm barely here." Her tone was sad and it broke Luna but she could not risk it.  
"Tomorrow maybe we could go shopping?" She asked hopeful.  
"That would be perfect, then get some rest honey."  
"Night, mom” she calmed down and went running to the window trying to find Peter, but there was nothing but the street lights and the night wind.  
"Looking for me?" Luna was going to yell again, but Peter held her to him so it came out muffled in his chest. "Would you stop screaming? It is most unnecessary at the situation we are at the moment."  
"Are you from England?" Luna had to ask especially not that she noticed more of the accent.  
“I may have been born there, but I don't recall well," he eyed her curiously but Luna had too many questions on her mind to stop talking.  
"Where the hell did you hide?"  
"The ceiling” Luna stared at him in disbelieves  
"Are you mocking me?"  
"I would never mock a lady" he said looking at her eyes, Luna backed away slowly.  
"How did you get here? How did you know where I lived?"  
"I found your cell phone."  
"I left it at school; how you did you know that too?"  
"I heard you tell your brother about it, so after we parted I went to get it for you, I looked up your address as well."  
"I think you're lying to me."  
"I think you're being ungrateful and paranoid." Peter looked upset about the questioning Luna was giving him, but she had to question him, she just could not trust him completely. He was also in her room at night and hidden from her parents. She felt her common sense going out the window.  
"I just can't take you seriously specially with your name, is that really your name?" Peter moved his head towards the window as if he had heard something, then he just walked towards it with such grace and silence that Luna was amazed. He sat down on the window's border looking out to the street. Luna felt ignored and was going to talk when he beat her to it.  
"I haven't told anyone my real name in the longest time, I would get the same reaction out of people and it got problematic for me so I went with other names. Where I live my name makes everyone have three reactions, happiness, hate or fear," he seemed tired and lonely as he explained it to Luna.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that"  
"Feelings?" Peter's brown eyes seemed to shimmer "If I were to worry about having my feelings hurt I would not be as amazing as I am today” He smirked making Luna shiver, it had the same dark meaning as the one the fox boy had giving her.  
"Oh, my apologies for insulting your oh so royalty of a pride” Luna had been having a very bad day to even consider letting that go “You must be very proud of yourself with such a stuck up pride"  
"You are very fun to talk to" he said smiling the golden curls dropping in his eyes. Luna couldn't help herself and went towards him extending her hand to touch his hair, but stopped midway realizing what she was going to do. He looked at her with soft eyes and smiled warmly as he took her hand and brought it to his hair so she could touch it. Luna felt embarrassed under his glance but was surprised at how soft and unique Peter's hair was. "If it's you I don't mind" Peter's voice was very soft, soothing to Luna's. Peter was strange to her and something about him made her want to know more, keep him where her eyes could see him. "Luna, would you stay with me?" He whispered to her.  
Suddenly she jumped as her phone rang, the melody filled her room, she went to pick it up and the name in the screen was Peter. She let an eyebrow up curiously as she turned to him to question why he would call her, but he was no longer there. Luna ran back to the window, but Peter was nowhere to be seen. Luna glanced back at her cell, she laughed at herself as she sat down where he had been seconds ago.  
"What a strange person" she smiled holding the red feather he had strap to her phone, hoping to see him again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - this chapter was one of my fav to write it was so much fun to get them together at last, hope you all enjoy it


	6. The magic of storytelling

It was Friday and Luna was shopping with her mother as had a casual pink and white dress, her hair in curls and white sandals. She had been thinking about getting some fresh air in the woods, but since she didn't want to meet her crazy fanatics she had stayed studying and helping in the house. After Peter had disappear she never got to sleep, her mind refused to get rest and started to over think things. Having giving up on getting some shut-eye Luna had gone downstairs to get a snack with her mind full on one thought, it all started when she saw Peter.  
"Luna, let’s go there" her mother pointed at a store full of colorful clothes.  
"Sure" Luna said smiling at her.  
The mall was not as full as usual because it was early in the morning; Luna had cut school to go shopping with her mother early. Her mother didn't mind it at all she knew Luna could keep up her grades just like Ben. The mall had two floors full of decorations for the coming winter. Luna pretended to be interested in the clothes her mother picked because she was not interested in having more clothes, she didn't need more she just wanted to have her family back the way it used to be. Shopping in the past included her father and Ben running around toys and video game stores and complaining about her mother's 3 hour shopping. But that had stopped so long ago that it was just a memory in the back of her mind, secretly a wish she kept.  
"Luna, you seemed troubled are you alright?"  
"Huh?" Luna was snapped back to reality looking at her mother "Oh yes I'm just a bit tired since I couldn't sleep last night."  
"What happened? Was it Ben?" She looked worried.  
"Oh no, we just had a little disagreement, but we are fine now” Luna had not lied; she and Ben had talked in the morning before he had gone back to school and she apologized for not telling him and getting him in trouble. Ben had just told her not to go after them. But Luna kept quiet that she had now a new stalker, she found she enjoyed the company. "I was just thinking that maybe you and dad should spend more time with us, since Christmas is just around the corner."  
"Luna sweetie" her mother looked sad, Luna knew she had hit a weak spot, but that would not stop her from saying what she wanted.  
"Its fine mom, I know it's hard on you both so just forget I mentioned it. Besides it's not like Ben and I are still kids" she looked away from her mother and walked slowly to the store doors.  
"Luna, there's a bookstore a few stores away maybe you should go and see it, go and pick a new book for your collection."  
"Mom, I came here to share some time with you not to be alone doing my stuff" she said rolling her eyes.  
"Oh it's nothing, besides I'm going to be here a while picking a dress, it will be boring so go on ahead I'll go meet you there when I'm done."  
"Fine if you insist, but don't stay in this store the entire day" her mom just laughed at her as she continue to browse around. Luna walked out of the store and went searching for the bookstore she usually went to when it was a rainy day. After walking a while Luna finally got to the bookstore, she entered with a smile on her face and quickly notice a new addition to the store.  
"What's that area for, Miss?" She asked a near store clerk.  
"It's Fairytale and Classics weekend for the kids and old folk. Left for children versions and right for adults" she said smiling and walking away, Luna made a confused face.  
"Wait, isn't it the same for both sides? The stories don't vary, do they?"  
"Some versions do, you should check the older versions, Miss. There are some very old versions this year."  
"Oh I see thanks." Luna looked at the small dark hallway filled with books and decided to take a look. Fairytales weren't her favorite genre, but she enjoyed some of the art covers on them. As she walked around looking at the books she had a feeling she was being watched, but every time she turned there was no one behind or at her side. The bookstore was almost empty so it creeped her out to feel the presence of someone at her back. She was going to pick a book when another one fell to the floor not so far away, it was small and it looked old, but it scared Luna that she felt she was not alone. Slowly she walked towards the book and picked it up, indeed the book looked old, but it looked like a treasure to Luna, something she would keep safe, something with some old secret in it. She moved the dust away revealing the name of the book, making her heart go crazy. A scent of pine trees hit her like the morning breeze; she closed her eyes taking the scent in like the most natural thing in the world. She felt a very light breeze behind her and then a slight breathing.  
"All children except one grow up."  
Luna's eyes snapped opened her heart almost stopped, as she let the book fall she turned around. The book was caught in one hand and Luna found her blue eyes captivated by another pair of eyes. But it was probably more that Luna had actually forgotten where she was and the title of the book that got to her head. She had been scared, but what scared her more was the feeling of things changing around her, more so than the person who had almost killed her of a heart attack for the 3rd time.  
"Peter, what are you doing here? Are you trying to kill me?" Luna asked when she found her voice her eyes still on his.  
"I would never" the voice was so alluring and low Luna almost felt she was going back to her space out world.  
"Are you stalking me or something?"  
"I would not be here if you had not called me" he answered tilting his head to the side, it made Luna think he looked adorable. He looked down at his hand looking at the book Luna had dropped.  
"I didn't call you" Luna said upset as she looked away from him to see the book, once again her heart started to beat fast.  
"You're reading this?" Peter asked looking at her again, but Luna couldn't read his expression.  
"No, it fell to the floor so I was just picking it up” she answered a little too fast for her liking, but it annoyed her when Peter smirked “what's up with you?"  
"Nothing, I just find it most interesting how you think reading this makes you look childish" Peter's English accent was leaking making him sound more mature, Luna felt something go straight to her chest at the words.  
"You sound stupid"  
"Or is it that I found you interested in Peter Pan" an eyebrow went up as he pointed her weakness.  
"I find it most intriguing what you picked to quote actually" Luna replied with a stern look.  
"Is it strange that I have read it? It's a classic after all"  
"Were your parents a fan of the story? Since they named you after it"  
"Story of my life" it would sound as a regular remark from someone, but for some reason the way Peter said it make it sound like he meant it. He seemed to notice her discomfort so he laughed lightly "Relax Luna I was just having fun, won't say anything."  
"Why is your name Peter Pan?" Their eyes met again, this time one pair held wonder while the other held interest. Luna had suddenly felt so at ease and calm she felt she was floating in the air. It could have gone forever, but then a voice interrupted them.  
"Luna, are you over here? Luna? Oh” her mother stopped when she saw them so close to each other, it felt like they were in their own little world. She stared at them wondering what had been going on, but smiled at them to be polite. "I'm sorry Luna is he your friend? I've never seen him before."  
"My name is Peter" he walked towards her and picked her hand kissing its back politely as he lowered his head a bit. "It's lovely to meet you ma'am."  
"Oh, dear Luna, where did you meet such a young man?" she was amazed at Peter, but Luna had to laughed at how he dodged his second name so easily. "Peter, is a pleasure honey."  
"I met him a few days ago, we just surprised each other” her sarcasm dripping from her mouth as she smiled at Peter.  
"Indeed, I must be going now so ma'am. Apologies ladies"  
"Oh please have dinner with us darling, I would like to spend some time with Luna's charming friends as well" She gave Luna a wink, but Luna was most concerned about something else.  
"Mother, what did you mean by friends?" She asked praying it wasn't what she thought.  
"Oh he said he would meet you later" Luna got worried. She looked at Peter who kept his eyes far away, when she followed his stare she saw a silver light, she blinked and it was gone like so many times she returned to look at Peter she saw he looked upset and worried. Luna felt something was about to happened soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope u enjoy this one just as much as me, again thanks 4 reading *smiles*


	7. Paranoia

Luna didn't hate Peter, but it was getting weirder and weirder in how they kept meeting each other. Worst of all she hadn't had the time to ask him what she wanted to know, so many mysteries involved him and yet no answered to the riddle that was Peter. She denied his full name until proven otherwise. Luna got angrier every time that Peter answered a question she met with something that would lead her to another question. He was mysterious, but she had another word for him: captivating. She felt she could lose herself every time their eyes met or he spoke in a sweet voice, those things upset her considering all her life she had managed without any distraction or something with such life force around her.  
Peter had apologized to her mother; he had to go but promised to visit. Luna mentally stated to herself that he probably meant something else. She and her mother just saw Peter disappear in the crowd as they turned to continue their day together. Luna saw her mother going around to see shoes and some cute bags and from time to time she would glance at Luna looking sad and in deep thoughts, she seemed to want to say something, but didn't know how jumped at feeling her phone vibrating in her pocket she saw the name on it and furrowed her brows as she hit the talk button.  
"Ben, why are you calling me at this hour?"  
"I got out of school, where are you two?" Ben's voice was off to Luna, even more the answer he gave her.  
"What do you mean you're out? Did you cut class?"  
"No you idiot. I had a well based plan, I acted like I hurt myself in science class and got out with a pass from the school nurse" Ben sounded proud of himself, but Luna was surprised, Ben would never do such a thing.  
"Ben,what'sgoing on? What are you up too?"  
"Do you think you're the only one who wants to have some time with our mother?"  
"Ben I never m…"  
"Yeah whatever, look I'll meet you and mom at the food court alright?"  
"Sure, just call me when you get there" Luna ended the phone call and turned to look for her mother who was looking at a yellow dress. Luna walked towards her when she accidentally bumped with a young man, her cell phone falling to the floor.  
"I'm very sorry I wasn't looking" Luna said apologizing as she searched for her phone, but it was already in the hand of the man "Oh thanks you got my phone" – as he turned to greet her she was stunned by his looks, he looked only at least 5 years older than her, he had stylish black hair that rested on his shoulders, tanned skin and hazel eyes. But Luna's attention was on the light salty smell that was around them, if she were to close her eyes she could have probably see the sea.  
"It was nothing, I that was careless" he gave her a charming smile that made her heart beat fast, but besides her stomach being full of butterflies she also felt the feeling was wrong. "This belongs to you" he gave Luna her phone back, but his eyes were focused on the red feather strap Peter had given her.  
"It's unique isn't it, I was intrigued too when I saw it" Luna said trying to make a conversation.  
"Yes it is unique, I believe I have seen it somewhere else" his eyes went back to Luna glimmering. "I suppose that you're here with your mother"  
"How did you know?"  
"She's looking at us and you look a lot like her" he seemed to be enjoying the comment and it made Luna embarrassed “there’s nothing to be ashamed of, love so brighten up" he turned to leave nodding to her mother out of respect.  
"It's Luna" she whispered as he turned giving her a confused look. "My name" she stated proud with her head held up "its Luna not love."  
"My apologies it looked appropriate for you. It's even close to your name, Luna, Love, see?" He smirked and left leaving Luna upset.  
"Ugh, I thought he was charming, but he just reminds me of that damn fox! She yelled to herself, her eyes went wide as she tried to find the young man again, but he was out of sight. She held her phone close to her chest feeling nervous. She had thought for a moment that he had been the fox boy with no hood to cover his face. Thinking the stalkers where in the mall made her nervous even more with Ben on his way to the mall.  
"Luna, are you ok?" She jumped at the sound of her mother's voice.  
"Um, yes, I, cool awesome, I …." She looked at her and felt that her mother was really worried about her, she had been worried all day, but Luna hadn't realized it at all.  
"Honey, you look pale" her mother tried to reach her.  
"NO!" Luna yelled more to herself, but her mother backed away, her eyes hurt. Luna's eyes remained wide and many people around her were staring at them making things worse for her. She only stared back silent.  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have" her voice was soft and it sounded like she meant the words for herself "maybe we should go eat" she said and walked to a near burger joint  
"….shit" Luna whispered looking down at the floor holding with a strong grip her phone. Luna decided to go to the bathroom to wash her hands and get some time out. Looking at herself in the mirror she closed her eyes, but after a while she opened them when she started to feel something cold and wet on her feet. She almost fell to the floor when she saw water everywhere from the sinks and quickly making the bathroom into a pool. Luna quickly went to the door but it was locked and would not open, suddenly the toilets started to make a strange noise and water like fountains came up. Luna started pounding it and yelling for help, but the noise in the bathroom would not let her hear if anyone was responding. She glanced around, but there were no windows. Then she held her phone and tried dialing, but the signal was off and it was the last thing Luna resisted before she went on a panic attack.  
"Help! Someone! Anyone!" She continued to hit the door as hard as she could, the water was already reaching her knees and Luna had no way out. "I'm going to die" – she whispered to herself closing her eyes trying to keep what little peace of mind she still had. Sadly for her the last image she had been of her mother's pained face from Luna's outburst. She slowly opened her eyes to the horrific scene in front of her and for some unknown reason she was not scared anymore, instead a strong feeling of valor took over. - "I'm not going to die" – Luna turned and continued to hit the door hoping it would at least break a little. In her despair she saw something shining from behind, a silver light, the same one she had seen a few times before. It was moving around her and when she tried to focus on it she swore she heard a ring to it, the light when to Luna's face and she heard a voice talking to her.  
“the light" a man's voice told her and she concentrated only on it.  
"Luna! Wake up!" She gasped at Ben's voice.  
"Ben!" Luna reached for the light and a flash covered the entire bathroom. The next thing she knew she was on the bathroom floor covered in sweat and Ben holding her with a worried face. Her head hurt, but she managed to get the words out "Ben, what's going on?"  
"You tell me, I found you on the floor yelling for help I entered the bathroom when I heard you. Are you alright now?"  
"Yeah I feel like peaches and cream bro" she said sarcastically, she slowly got up and looked around, not a drop of water in sight. “Nothing happened? It was all in my head?"  
"Luna, maybe you should go see a doctor or something."  
"Shut up, Ben" Luna told him as she glared at him and walked out of the bathroom giving one last glance hoping to see the silver light, but nothing appeared again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN hope you enjoy thanks again 4 reading *smiles*

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello *smiles* 
> 
> So my work is uploaded in a other page but many fans asked me to share it around for others to read. this was my first fanfic I ever did I have been writing since elementary school but was always shy to share them. my friends pushed me to at least write a fanfic and now I have 3 jaja. I do it for fun but I'm always happy to know u also enjoy reading it. this fic is complete so I will upload the other parts as I can :) thank you for reading!  
> Peter Pan is a work by J. M. Barrie is not mine I'm only playing with it


End file.
